Genis' Worry (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Kiva returns to the guest room, when she sees Terra doing push-ups. Kiva: Terra, why are you doing push-ups? - Terra stopped and sit on the bed. Terra: Daily training. Kiva: That's good, my love. Terra: Yeah.. So, what's up? Kiva: Well, I figure you and I should make out today. Terra: I won't mind. - Both Terra and Kiva shared kisses together for a few minutes, until a knock came from their door. Kiva: Come in. - The door opened and it is revealed to be Genis, who looks both worried and nervous at the same time. Terra: Hey, Genis. Are you alright? Kiva: Yeah, you look worried. Genis: Well.. I was deeply worried about Presea. Kiva: Well then, don't worry. We'll find Presea. Genis: R--Really? Kiva: Yes. Terra: We'll do what we can to find her. If not, we'll just keep looking around in Hill Valley. Genis: Hill Valley? Is that where she is? Terra: Yeah, an Exsphere is located there. Kiva: So chin up, okay? We'll be right behind you. Genis: Thanks, guys. Terra: No problem. But this place is also the start of Kiva's Mark of Mastery exam. Kiva: Yep. I'm so excited, my love. - Suddenly, a speaker was on. Ratchet: All members, report to the bridge. Genis: Sounds like that's our cue. Kiva: Yep, let's go. - The trio entered the bridge where Ratchet awaits them. Ratchet: Okay, everyone. We're heading to a new location called Hill Valley. What awaits us were three simple things. One - Someone has created a time-machine. Kiva: Cool! Reia: Not quite. If it falls into the wrong hands, history will never the same. Kiva: Oh.. So we just need to find it, right? Reia: Sounds about right. Ratchet: Here's the second reason - We located an Exsphere inside the town and Genis thinks it was Presea. Genis: It's just a feeling I had.. Kiva: Genis, calm down. Genis: Don't worry, I'm alright. Kiva: Okay, good. Ratchet: Lastly, Kiva was chosen to take on the Mark of Mastery exam. Instructed by Yen Sid, he has assigned her to help Kiva. So, I'm allowing her to train her well. Kiva: Sweet. Reia: Thank you, captain. I'm sure Gohan will be proud.. I will teach her. Kiva: I know. Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Okay, that's what we know so far. If there's any questions, shout them out. Kiva: Nope, no questions. X-23: I wonder.. Terra's a Keyblade Master as well. Why can't she trained with him? Talwyn: Because he already chose Riku to follow his footsteps. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Alright, we'll head into Hill Valley in a few minutes. Dismiss. - The gang splitted up to prepare themselves for the mission at hand. Kiva has a choice to make - Either joined Terra for more romantic settings or joined Reia for her first training lesson. Kiva: Oh man.. Choices, choices, choices... Sasha: Are you alright, Kiva? Kiva: I'm having a hard time choosing. Sasha: I understand, Kiva. This won't be easy for you. Kiva: I know. Sasha: Well, I'm not going to force you. Just do what you believe is right. Kiva: Okay. I'll just do one thing, which is Terra, and then the other, which is Reia. Sasha: No man is an island, Kiva. If you want, you can ask Terra to watch you start your first training with Reia. Kiva: Okay, good idea. - Before Terra gets out of the bridge, Kiva stopped him. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hey. Kiva: Wanna watch me start my first training and then have a romantic setting? Terra: It'll be an honor, sweetheart. Kiva: Okay, let's go. - Sasha, Terra and Kiva looks for Reia, but quickly found her near the training terminal. Reia: So you made it. Kiva: Yep, and I brought Terra with me. Reia: To be clear, there will be no backup strategy during the test. Kiva: I know. That's why Terra wants to watch my first training. Reia: Alright. - With a push of a button, the trio transported into the virtual reality range. Terra steps back and Reia grabs her Power Pole. Kiva: This is going to be fun. - Remembering Gohan's words when he trained her, Reia rephrase the words. Reia: This is not the test to see who wins, this is a test to see if you are capable to become a Keyblade Master. Let me see your skills. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Kiva summons her Keyblade and attacks. No matter how hard she is trying, Reia blocks every attack she got, teleported behind her and placed the Power Pole close to her neck. Reia: You're wide open, Kiva. I thought you are better than this. Kiva: That's what you think, Reia! - Kiva strikes again, but Reia quickly stay on her toes. The two fought it out, until Kiva used 'Strike Raid' and Reia teleport above her. Reia throws her Power Pole to knock Kiva's Keyblade off her hand and lands back down. Terra: (Whoa... Reia's good...) - Reia lands a hand to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia helps Kiva back up and Terra regroups with the duo. Reia: The main problem is you don't focus on your senses well enough. That disadvantage leaves you off-guard and an easy defeat. Don't worry, Kiva. You'll have much to learn. Kiva: Okay, Reia. Reia: If you wish to continue your training, come talk to me, okay? I already have the next lesson planned out for you. Kiva: Alright, Reia. Terra: Thanks for being a teacher, Reia. Kiva: Yeah. Come on, Terra. Time for our romantic setting. Reia: (She doesn't take this training seriously... At this point, she'll die by Zemo's hand...) Kiva: Reia, are you alright? Reia: Oh, yeah. It's okay. - Both Terra and Kiva headed back to the guest room. Terra: I have to admit, you did good for your first lesson, sweetheart. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Terra: So, what's this romantic setting you mentioned?? Kiva: Ah, you know.. - Suddenly, Kiva remembered Reia's advise back at the Castle of Dreams. Reia: Don't let anyone push you away. Be brave and let your heart cry out for what you truly desire. Kiva: You got any ideas, Terra? Terra: Well, I heard that Hill Valley has a school dance. Though, I can't remember what theme it was... Kiva: "Enchanted Under The Sea". Terra: Hey, that's right. You're really knowledgeable, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - Kiva then kisses Terra. Terra: This training with Reia.. This is her first time teaching someone, but.. Are you sure you're ready for this? Kiva: It takes a lot of practice and patience to be ready. Terra: It's not always combat. Reia's training is completely different. Kiva: Okay. So, how do I improve on Reia's training? Terra: I don't know. Maybe you should ask her when you're ready to continue. Kiva: Okay, Terra. - Terra holds Kiva's hand as the intro starts. Category:Scenes